Pleasant Dreams
by starry-nights88
Summary: Dreams are suppose to be images of your deepest desires. [HaoXYoh]


**Pleasant Dreams**

**Summary:** They say that dreams are merely things people desire the most.

Asakura Yoh frowned deeply as he gazed at the dark outline of his twin brother, Hao. He was close this time, closer than what he had been in all of Yoh's other dreams. But, just like in all the rest of the dreams, when Yoh would reach out to him...he'd disappear. Hao would get closer and closer to Yoh, but just when Yoh wanted more, Hao would disappear.

Yoh had heard somewhere, probably from Manta, that dreams were just your deepest, darkest desires put into images. But if that was true, did that mean the thing Yoh desired most was his twin brother? Yoh only ever dreamed of Hao.

But, this dream was different somehow. Hao seemed so real, and he didn't disappear when Yoh lightly rested his hand on Hao's shoulder. And it felt so real when Hao gently laid his hand on top of Yoh's.

Yoh froze as Hao turned around to face him, a small grin on his face as he gently brought the hand that rested upon Yoh's and placed it on his cheek, running his thumb over Yoh's smooth, warm skin.

"You watch me every night..." Hao whispered, leaning closer to Yoh, "Is this what you want?"" He asked before he pressed his lips against Yoh's, his fingers still caressing.

Yoh's eyes widened as he felt Hao's tongue against his closed lips, coaxing him to join in with him. He felt Hao's other arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

Hao finally got Yoh to open his mouth as he pushed his tongue into his mouth tasting the sweetness that was his younger brother.

Yoh slowly feel into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hao's neck, finally giving into the desire that burned within his body.

Hao smiled against the kiss, his hand moving from Yoh's cheek downwards, running his fingers along the skin exposed by Yoh's open shirt, teasing his smooth flesh.

Hao's mouth moved away from Yoh's, with a cocky grin as his mouth latched on to Yoh's neck as he pushed Yoh's shirt off his shoulders.

"Hao..." Yoh moaned softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "...why are you doing this?"

Hao paused, smirking against Yoh's skin. Slowly he rose up from Yoh's neck, "This is what you wanted." He said once again, brushing Yoh's cheek, "Why don't you let me give it to you." He added in a seductive tone.

Yoh leaned into Hao's touch, with a deep sigh, "It's all a dream..." He whispered, pausing to lightly kiss Hao's palm, "...it's not real."

Hao grinned, "I can assure you it is real." He said leaning into Yoh's ear, "Why don't you let me show you?"

Yoh bit his lip before slowly nodding, "Show me..." He said in a breathless whisper.

Hao smirked before slowly nodding, "I'll show you." He said stroking Yoh's face before pushing him to the ground and climbing on top of him.

He grinned seductively at Yoh before moving back to his neck, suck and even nipping at it roughly as his hands moved to Yoh's pants, unzipping them.

Yoh's hands found their way into Hao's mess of silky hair. His eyes were half-lidded as he began to moan softly.

Hao's moth began to move lower, nipping on Yoh's collarbone, marking the smaller boy as his own, before he began to suck on Yoh's chest, leaving big red patches of skin in his wake.

Yoh's breathing became short gasps as he felt Hao's finger tips brush against a rather sensitive organ, causing his to arch up into Hao's hand.

**OOO**

Yoh sighed deeply as Hao laid on his chest, sleep slowly overcame the brothers as their breathing became deep and even.

Yoh slowly blinked open his eyes as the blinding sun shone through his bedroom window...wait...his bedroom? How did he get in here?

He reached to his side, in search of his twin, but the futon was empty save for himself.

Sighing deeply he sat up...so it _was_ all a dream, what they had shared the night before.

He slowly laid back in bed, if he could only be with his brother in his dreams...then he'd just have to sleep more. He slowly closed his eyes once more, a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**OOO**

For the full uneidted versiongo to my fanfic journal or adultfanfiction


End file.
